


Avenger Drabbles

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Deadpool cameos, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Honestly too many, Ice Bucket Challenge, Irondad, I’m bad at tagging, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Training, Vines, dodgeball - Freeform, spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: This is literally a collection of short works for Marvel. It's mostly fluff, shipping, and Avenger family stuff. I am open to any requests, so I hope you enjoy!





	1. Protective Thor

Bruce hated code greens. If it were just up to him, he would never hulk out. There are far too many things that could go wrong. But he knew if he didn’t, a lot more people would get hurt. So every time someone called for a code green, he did it. Thankfully, Tony and Peter had been working overtime in the lab to find a formula or a pill that would help Bruce change back to himself a lot easier and quicker. So as the most recent battle wound up, Bruce stumbled into the nearest alley, changing back into himself. He found the bag he hid and quickly pulled on some clothes. He announced over the comms that he was back to Bruce, and was a couple blocks away. Someone replied saying they were going to clean up the mess a bit and check for injured civilians. When they were done, someone could come to pick him up. Bruce agreed, and sat down against the alley wall, closing his eyes. After hulking out, Bruce was always really exhausted, as well as jumpy. So when he heard a loud noise right next to his ear, he jerked up and looked around for the cause of the sound. A group of 6 or 7 people stood at the end of the alley, glaring at him. 

One of them threw another soda can, but this time it hit him in the shoulder. Bruce started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew how this situation ended. He had been here before. Another one of them threw a rock, but Bruce ducked just in time. They started yelling, “Get out of here! The hulk is a monster. We don’t want you!” Bruce knew he wouldn’t be able to run. At least not without hulking out, and he would do anything to avoid that. So instead, he put his head between his knees, covered his neck and head, and started counting his breaths, trying to stay calm. He knew they would go away eventually, he just had to wait it out. For the next couple of minutes, he was hit by soda cans, rocks, and even a beer bottle at some point. Bruce just curled tighter into a ball, trying to force himself not to cry. The continued to yell insults, calling him a coward and a monster. Just when Bruce thought it would go on forever, the assault stopped. A familiar voice sounded, a threatening tone obvious, “I suggest you leave him alone.” Bruce looked up from the ground, seeing Thor standing in between Bruce and his attackers. 

A brave soul stepped forward, obviously drunk, “Why should we? He deserves this, he’s a monster!” Thor didn’t move from his stance, but somehow, his entire body language changed. Thor grabbed his hammer tighter, tensed up in case he needs to fight, and made eye contact with the person who had spoken, “If anyone is a monster here, it is you. Now leave, for this man is under my protection,” Bruce was surprised enough that Thor was threatening someone for Bruce’s sake, but what really surprised him, was that Thor seemed to mean it. He was in defensive position, ready to fight at a moments notice. He wasn’t bluffing. He would actually fight these men to protect Bruce. Ant that’s something Bruce wasn’t used to. The group of people made the smart decision, and stalked away, muttering angrily, but not foolish enough to pick a fight with a god. Thor stayed in the fighting stance until they were completely gone, before turning to Bruce. Bruce was a mess. His eyes were watery, and he was physically hurt as well. There were scratches on his arms and legs, as well as pieces of glass and rock in his hair and clothes. 

All the same, Bruce attempted to smile at Thor. But it’s hard to smile after an incident like that. Thor seemed to understand, and sat down next to Bruce, placing his hammer to the side. Bruce tried to speak, but his throat was dry, and he couldn’t seem to get his words out. So instead, Thor reached down to Bruce’s shaking hand and put it in his own. After Bruce didn’t resist, Thor moved a bit closer. Because of the height difference, Thor was able to see Bruce’s hair, and slowly and carefully make sure there were no more pieces of glass or rock in it. After a couple minutes, Bruce became more comfortable even going so far as to lean on Thor for support. Bruce’s hands eventually stopped shaking, but neither of them wanted to let go. So they sat together until the rest of the Avengers asked where they were. And then they stayed for another ten minutes, just holding hands and appreciating the other's presence.


	2. The Cloak of Levitation Makes A Good Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had a really sucky day and ends up curled up in Dr. Strange's cloak. I swear it's better than I'm describing it!

Peter was sitting on the couch in the Avengers tower living room, knees tucked into his chest as he cried into a pillow, attempting to stifle his sobs. He didn’t want to bother anyone who might have been in the tower at the time. Nobody knew he was here, as it wasn’t one of his normal days to come over. But he couldn’t have gone home, because he knew the second he walked into the apartment, May would know something was up. She’d ask for an explanation, and even though Peter felt bad for saying it, he didn’t want to talk to her right now. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. So instead, he had texted her after school, pretending he had a last second internship meeting with Tony. And now he was here, sobbing in the middle of a house of superpowers. And he hated every minute of it, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t stop the tears.

Simply put, the reason he was upset was Flash. But Peter knew it was more than that. A while ago, while being Spider-Man, Peter had discovered that Flash’s father mentally, and sometimes physically abused him. And after that, something just changed in the way Peter looked at him. Peter just couldn’t stand to fight back, defend himself, or do anything that would add to Flash’s pain. He knew it wasn’t healthy for him, but he couldn’t be the reason anyone was getting hurt. Not when he could prevent it. So he just suffered silently. Usually, he could just try to avoid Flash and his friend. Peter would just attempt to tune him out, or walk away. But Flash had been especially nasty today, making jokes about Peter’s parents, and even mocking his uncle, which made it ten times harder to ignore. Peter had done his best to block it out, but at lunch, Flash and his friends had gotten up in his face, insulting his mom, and mimicking his dad, seemingly looking for a fight, until Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He got up, biting his lip to keep from crying, and left the cafeteria in a rush. Ned and Mj had stood up, yelling at Flash. When Peter turned back to look, MJ was giving him the middle finger, and Ned was talking to the teacher currently on lunch duty. Peter knew they were just trying to help, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause a fuss. So he kept walking away, and walked around the school round. A couple minutes later, the end-of-lunch bell rang, and Ned and MJ showed up. They didn’t say anything, knowing Peter needed to be alone. So instead, they did what they could to help him survive the rest of the day. Like reminding him to stay awake in class, and covering for him when he fell asleep anyway. When the day finally ended, Peter didn’t spare them a goodbye, just grabbed his backpack, informed May he was going to see Tony, and left. He boarded a bus and headed to the tower. He had a keycard to the building, so he let himself in, forcing himself not to cry until got all the way inside, before collapsing onto the couch. He hadn’t moved since then, besides instructing Jarvis not to tell anyone he was there, still crying nonstop.

None of the any heroes had made an appearance, so Peter assumed they were either in their rooms, or out to grab dinner. He continued to hug a pillow on the couch, trying to block his emotions out. All of a sudden, he felt himself being enveloped in something warm and soft, wrapping him up in a comforting heat. Peter subconsciously curled into it, laying down on the couch, before he even thought to open his eyes. He was greeted by Dr. Strange leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, his face emotionless. Peter’s eyes moved to the blanket surrounding him, only to find it wasn’t actually a blanket. Peter panicked, sitting straight up and attempting to shove the scarlet cape off him, to no avail, apologizing profusely as he did so. The cape seemed to hold on, refusing to yield. After a moment, Strange seemed to take pity on Peter, clearing his throat and motioning for him to stop moving. Strange pursed his lips, “I think at this moment, you may need it more than I do,” Peter, who had stopped moving, looked at him with an expression that made the corners of Strange’s mouth twitch upwards. Peter didn’t say anything in reply, just laid back down on the couch, practically snuggling the blanket, and closed his eyes. Strange recomposed himself, and walked out of the room, leaving Peter to get some sleep. But not before taking a picture of the young boy, who looked almost peaceful as he slept, and setting it as his lockscreen. He supposed getting closer to Peter wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.


	3. Dodgeball

The Avengers have a lot of unorthodox training methods. Pretty much all of them are just desperate attempts by Fury to get them to actually participate in different exercises. Most of the time, it doesn’t work. But every once in a while, dodgeball day rolls around, turning the most innocent of team members into cutthroat killers who show no mercy. the teams were always different, but whichever team Clint ends up on tends to have the upper hand. His aiming skills can be applied to more than just archery. Tony insists he should be able to use his suit, but so far, it’s been refused every time. 

On one of the dodgeball days, everyone was playing rather competitively. They had agreed that the team who lost would have to do the dishes for a week. Although it was immature, it got them to play harder than normal, so Fury let it slide. Clint didn’t really care who’s team he was on, he just took out as many people as possible. He was working on aiming towards Sam, who was hanging out in the corner, when a dodgeball hit his side, throwing off his aim. In a split second, Clint turned, aiming toward where the ball had come from, and firing one in return. It almost happened in slow-mo. The ball leaving Clint’s hand, flying forward, and hitting Nat directly in the face. Everyone froze, dropping anything they were holding, and staring at the two in mute horror. Nat didn’t say anything for a moment, before looking up from the ground, and locking eye with Clint. She pointed at him, and dragged a hand across her throat, a very obvious threat in the air. 

Before anyone could say anything, she turned, walking out of the room. Clint didn’t move for a moment, just stared at the place where she had left. He seemed to snap to attention, jerking upright, and turning to the others, “I have to go. I have to get out of here. I have to leave,” Steve raised his eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean? It’s just game. I’m sure she was joking.” Clint’s yes were wide, “Sorry Rogers. there are some things you just don’t understand.” He grabbed his bow from the nearby table, shooting a rope upwards, and scaling it insanely fast. Within a minute, he was perigees in the rafters, crouching in a deference position as he scanned everything around him. Tony glanced into the room Nat had walked into when she left. He shot his head at Steve, who promptly turned to Clint, “It’s okay Clint, she’s gone,” Clint shook his head vigorously, “No she’s not. She’s just waiting!” Steve turned to the other Avengers in exasperation, but they just shrugged, unsure of how to handle the situation, so Steve turned back to Clint, “Anything we can do to help?” everyone expected him to say no, so they could move about their business. 

Instead, Clint’s eyes lit up, and he started speaking rapidly, “Yes thank you. Steve, I need you positioned in front of the door she left out of. Tony, you need to get in your suit and watch the elevator. Peter, get up here in the rafters to be my backup. Everyone else, either spread out to search for her, or help to guard this room. No one gets in, understood?” No one moved, partly in shock, before Clint clapped loudly, “Get moving, we don’t know what she’s planning!” Everyone scrambled to action, a little bit confused but willing to help. As everyone moved to their positions, Peter swung upwards towards Clint, and perched next to him, assuring him he would be fine. Clint just kept his bow at the ready, warning him not to underestimate Nat. After a couple minutes, Peter was already getting bored. Nothing had happened, and Clint didn’t seem to want to talk. All of a sudden, Peter was hit in the face by something, and he fell from the rafters. 

Tony caught him before he hit the ground, and Peter leaped up, “My spider senses are tingling.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Peter, you were literally just hit in the face with a dodgeball.” Peter shrugged. A high pitched screaming sounded from above, and everyone looked up to find Clint yelling as he was dragged into the vents by a red-haired assassin gunning for revenge. By the time any of them got up, Clint was gone. And no one dared to go searching through the vents. Clint and Nat were the only ones who knew all the secrets. Tony had designed the building, and even he wasn’t sure. Although they were upset at having been outsmarted, none of them were really worried. Nat and Clint were pretty much best friends, Nat wouldn’t cause any permanent harm. 

Clint was missing for the rest of the day, as was Nat. Neither of them repaired until dinner. The Avengers had ordered takeout, and were spread out in the kitchen, chatting and eating. Peter had insisted they all needed to eat together more. So as they ate, Clint stumbled in through the doorway, Nat by his side. Tony stood up, “Barton. You good?” No response. Tony turned to Nat, a hint of surprise on his face, “What did you do to him?” Nat smirked, “I reminded his of his place.” Steve stood next to Tony, “That sounds a little dark, even for you Natasha.” Nat’s creepy smile faded, replaced with a genuine one, “Chill out Rogers. I took him back to his farm, and had his kids throw dodgeballs at him. Then me, Clint, the wife, and the kids got milkshakes. You really don’t have a high opinion of me, do you.” 

Steve stumbled over his words, and Nat just waved him off, “I’m joking.” Tony took the lead, “What’s wrong with him then?” Nat shrugged, “Pretty sure he’s still in shock,” Clint mumbled, “They’re just kids. How could they throw that hard?” Nat cocked her head at him, “I’m sure he’ll be fine eventually.” Peter ran up to Clint, “Sorry Mr. Hawkeye. She caught me off guard.” Clint didn’t respond, but Nat ruffled Peter’s hair affectionately, ‘Oh yah. Sorry about that kid.” Peter smiled up at her, but turned back to Clint, “Is it okay?” Client nodded dumbly, and Peter grinned. Everyone made their way to the table to eat, even Clint, who was still pretty much out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES. sorry I'll calm down. I've been off-the-grid for a while and I highly doubt anyone noticed but I'm back and better than ever. I'll be updating this, and my domestic avengers family as much as I can, as well as working on some other ideas! If you have a prompt or idea or just broad suggestion you'd like to see written, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to write it!!


	4. Thor Wants To Make Bruce Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's up. Thor wants to do whatever he can to help Bruce be happier. Little does he know, he IS the thing that makes Bruce happy.

Bruce always uses rain sounds to fall asleep, no matter where he is. It reminds him of a simpler time, when things weren’t so complicated. It helps him so much in fact, that he eventually found himself unable to go to sleep without the sounds playing on his phone. So when one night, he found his phone broken, he started to panic. For as long as he had been doing it, he had never mentioned it to any of the other Avengers. It was something a child would use so they didn’t have nightmares. Not something a grown man should need. Bruce sighed, deciding not to ask for any help. He could last one night without it. But after an hour of tossing and turning, it was obvious that wasn’t going to happen. At some point, Bruce realized he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Rolling out of bed, he made his way downstairs, planing to grab some water and a snack. When he walked into the living room, Thor was wide awake, sitting on the couch, watching TV quietly. “Thor?” Thor turned, obviously taken by surprise, and Bruce continued talking, “What are you still doing up?” Thor gestured vaguely to his head, “Nightmares,” Bruce just nodded respectfully. All the Avengers had them, and no one was in a place to judge.

Thor shook it off, turning back to Bruce, “What about you, dear friend?” Bruce fiddled with his thumbs, eyes on the ground. He was embarrassed, but something about Thor made him want to open up, “I—um—I can’t fall asleep without rain sounds. My phone’s messed up and isn’t working. It’s stupid,” Thor just shook his head, “I disagree.” Bruce smiled gently, and they made small talk for a minute, mostly about the previous day’s mission. After a bit, Bruce figured he should leave Thor alone, and said goodnight, grabbing a glass of water, and an apple, before heading to his room. Thor smiled at him as he left. When Bruce got to his room, he sighed deeply, grabbing a novel from his shelf, planning to get head start on his mountain of unread books. As he opened the first couple pages, a familiar pattering caused him to look up at his window. Bruce dog-eared the book, and walked towards the window incredulously. Although the weather had predicted clear skies for weeks, it was pouring rain outside. As Bruce located the reason, he started to smile. A real, genuine smile. Thor was standing in the front of the tower, arms outstretched as he grinned broadly at Bruce. Bruce just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Thor responded, yelling in order to be heard through the window, “I cannot sleep anyway, and I quite enjoy summoning rain. You are free to rest now Banner!” opening his mouth, Bruce tried to speak, but nothing came out. So instead, he put out a finger, letting Thor know to wait right there and mouthing “Hold on.” Thor nodded confusedly, and Bruce yanked the curtains shut. Changing quickly into an oversized sweatshirt, and jeans, Bruce grabbed his book and couple blankets. He knew it was stupid, but he just really wanted to be outside in the rain. So he ran downstairs and outside, keeping his book dry under his sweatshirt, and making sure the blankets din’t touch the ground. Bruce waved to get Thor’s attention, who was still starting at Bruce’s window. Thor turned to see him struggling in the rain, and within a second, a dry path appeared between the two of them. Bruce walked forward, and the path disappeared behind him, “Thanks,” As the path disappeared, Bruce was forced to get closer and closer to Thor, to avoid being caught in the rain. Thor didn’t seem to notice until Bruce was only a couple inches away, looking up at him, face still wet from the couple seconds he spent in the rain. Thor seemed to realize what was happening, and stepped back, enlarging the dry circle until it was large enough for ten people.

Bruce blushed profusely, stepping back and busying himself by spreading out one of the blankets on the ground, like a picnic blanket. Thor seemed to get where he was going with it, and joined in. They seemed to have formed an unspoken agreement not to mention what had just happened. Once the blanket was all laid out, they both sat down. Bruce wrapped himself up in a blanket, and offered one to Thor, who took it gratefully. For a minute they were silent, fidgeting with the corners of their respective blankets, and listening to the rain. Out of nowhere, Thor laughed lightly. Bruce joined him, and within a minute, they were both giggling ridiculously. There was just something inherently funny about a genius and a god sitting outside in the rain, on a polka dot blanket, at night. And just like that, the tension was broken. Bruce ran back inside to grab some sandwiches, and two sodas. Thor continued to make it rain, insisting it was fun for him. They stayed like that until midnight, eating snacks, trying to stay warm, laughing, and talking endlessly.

Now Tony was, as usual, up at midnight, working in his lab on some new technology. But when he originally heard the rain, he thought nothing of it, continuing to work. But after a while, when it didn’t even falter, Tony walked to the window, curious. He glanced outside quickly, and made to turn back around, but paused. He turned back, watching as Thor and Bruce talked to each other in an 8 foot dry circle. Tony snapped a quick picture, before pulling the blinds down, granting them their privacy. Secretly, he hoped it was more than a friendly hang out. They could both use some companionship. But he would never say that out loud.

Around 1 in the morning, Bruce started to get really tired, having been up pretty much all night. Thor kept trying to convince him to go inside, and get some sleep. He insisted he would continue making it rain, so Bruce could fall asleep easily. Bruce stubbornly refused, claiming he wasn’t tired, and would rather stay out here. The truth was, Bruce had a bad feeling that once he went inside, the moment would be over. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen. So instead, he just continued to talk with Thor about anything and everything. After another hour, Bruce changed to reading his book, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep up a conversation for much longer. He read it out loud, hoping it would help him stay alert. Thor didn’t seem to mind listening, so Bruce continued to read. After a while, Bruce began to fade off, closing his eyes slowly. 

When Bruce opened his eyes, he had to take a moment to get his bearings. He sat up, pushing a blanket off of him as he took in the scene. He was inside, on his bed. His shoes were off, but thankfully nothing else was. His memories from last night came flooding back to him, and Bruce’s head started to hurt. The only other person outside with him was Thor, and honestly, the only person who would be able to pick him up and get him inside. Bruce got off his bed, locked the door, and sat back down, “Jarvis, what exactly happened last night?” Jarvis just pulled up the footage from the previous night on Bruce’s tv. Watching carefully, Bruce saw as he read out loud, and feel asleep mid sentence. Thor had stayed sitting for a minute, unsure of how to handle the situation. As Bruce had continued to sleep, Thor had an obvious debate in his head, before he stood and walked over to Bruce. Thor carefully leaned down and picked Bruce up, bridal style, making sure not to wake him.

Even though it had already happened a couple hours ago, it made Bruce blush from in his room. Back in the video, Thor walked inside and made his way to Bruce’s room, setting him gently on his bed, and taking off his shoes. Placing a blanket over Bruce, Thor left the room, closing the door behind him. Bruce groaned, turning off the tv and starting to pace around his room anxiously. Why did he have to fall asleep? Why couldn’t he manage to keep it together for a couple hours longer? A thought crossed his mind, “Jarvis. What is Thor doing now?” Jarvis responded quickly, “Currently, he seems to be reading a book titled, ‘The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.’ Would you like to hear a plot summary?” Bruce shook his head, he didn’t need a summary of that book. Because he had been reading it last night with Thor. Bruce checked his room quickly, and found the novel missing. Thor must’ve taken it to read. Smiling incredulously, Bruce sat back down on his bed. Maybe last night was more than just pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments ship or prompts or anything you want me to write and I'll do my best!


End file.
